This invention relates to an improved fencing material and more particularly to an improved fencing material that may be utilized for the construction of an electric fence.
Heretofore, it has been suggested that a fabric or plastic may be utilized as a fencing material. It has also been suggested that strips of plastic be utilized as a fencing material. It has further been suggested that a plastic material with wires imbedded therein may be utilized for the fabrication of an electric fence. Prior patents which teach these various concepts include the following:
__________________________________________________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. ISSUE DATE INVENTOR TITLE __________________________________________________________________________ 4,494,733 January 22, 1985 Olsson Enclosure For Animals 4,533,120 August 6, 1985 Ruddock Fencing Rail Members 4,860,996 August 29, 1989 Robbins, III Composite Strand Fence 4,861,645 August 29, 1989 Standing Fencing Tape With Electrically Conducting Wires 4,883,923 November 28, 1989 Langlie et al. Electric Fence Insulator For Holding Various Conductor Types, Including Tape-Type 4,905,968 March 6, 1990 Eby et al. Insulator For An Electric Fence And Electric Fence Including The Same __________________________________________________________________________
There has remained, however, a need for an improved fencing material which can be utilized as part of an electric fence construction and which replicates, from an aesthetic viewpoint, a rail fence. Such fencing material should be easy to manufacture, easy to package and distribute, and easy to incorporate in a fence construction. It is with these goals in mind that the present invention was devised to provide an improved fencing material and fence construction, particularly useful as an electric fence construction.